


Taking SwanQueen Prompts

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requests, prompts, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Title says it all. I'd like to have some SQ prompts on the back-burner that I can write after I complete my current fics. :)





	Taking SwanQueen Prompts

I'm open to any potential story prompts I may write sometime in the future. I'd love to see your requests! When I complete all my current stories, I'll look at any suggestions from you all and see what new material I could come up with. I have lots of ideas (trust me), but I'd like to know what you would like to have written. :)


End file.
